Trigun Party!
by Catherine Lewie Rain
Summary: Ok the person... Aww you figure it out R
1. The party?

Catherine: CONGRADS! YOU HAVE STUMBLED INTO ANOTHER ONE OF MY TRIGUN FICS!  
  
Chelea: (blinks) This is only your second. AND YOU KILLED LEAGTO IN YOUR OTHER ONE!! (growls)  
  
Catherine: I still got to make the sequel to that.  
  
Chelea: I still don't think Legato would go to Heaven...  
  
Catherine: WELL TO BAD! (smiles)  
  
Chelea: O.O;  
  
Catherine: One candy cane and I become on a sugar high...  
  
Chelea: (can't see now because of the red light she just shined in her eye)  
  
Catherine: Now on with the fic.  
  
***************////////////////////******************  
  
Star looked out the window on the December day lookin' at the deck, which was not covered with snow.  
  
"We need snow..." Star whined.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Keket sat on her bed and stared out her own window.  
  
"I am soo glad there's no snow out." she sighed, but as she thought this, it started snowing. "Argh! Ra you always do this to me!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Star watches it snow and yells, "YEA!!! YOU GO RA!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Keket took to banging her head off the wall yelling, "Why?! Why?! Why?!!"  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Go away!" she muttered.  
  
The door opened anyway, exposing everyone's favorite blue-haired physco- physic. "Did you do this, Keket?"  
  
"Not exactly..." Keket said, glaring up at the sky.  
  
Zazie ran into Keket's room. "Guess what?!"  
  
"What?" Keket and Legato said at the same time.  
  
"I invited Vash and his friend Star over for a party!" Zazie said happily.  
  
"YOU WHAT???!!!!!" Keket and Legato yelled together.  
  
Keket chased Zazie out of her room swearing quite a bit.  
  
"AHH!!!"  
  
"You little-!"  
  
"Don't hurt me!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Star slams the phone down and yells, "Hey Vash!"  
  
Star heard snoring down the hall.  
  
"Oh Vash!!!!" Star said running in his room.  
  
Vash slept on his bed snoring as usual. Star grinned and ran up to his bed and jumped on him, "Oh Vash!" She yelled in his ear.  
  
Vash sprung up in his bed and glared at Star, "What..."  
  
"The little dude invited us over for a party!" Star said sitting on Vash's bed.  
  
"What little dude?" Vash said.  
  
"The little gun-ho gun dude." Star said.  
  
"Wha?" Vash said as he scratched his head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The other Gun-Ho Guns had finally gotten Keket to calm down. That is, after she shot numerous vases and pictures off the wall trying to get Zazie. Legato had taken the liberty to tie her to a chair. She was muttering incoherently.  
  
"What kinda party is it...?" she asked finally.  
  
"A dance party..." Zazie said from behind Legato.  
  
All color left Keket's face. "WHAT!!!! YOU KNOW I DON'T DANCE YOU LITTLE-"  
  
"Keket!" Legato interrupted.  
  
"Oh yeah... Sorry, I forgot that's your special nickname Legato..." Keket said smugly.  
  
Legato glared at her.  
  
"I'm gonna make you do the chicken dance!" she laughed.  
  
"Wench..."  
  
"Bastard..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Star dragged Vash out of his bed and said, "Get dressed."  
  
"No." Vash said diving back for his bed.  
  
"Yes." Star said grabbing him.  
  
"I'm not gettin' changed anytime soon with you in here." Vash said.  
  
Star paused and said, "Oh..."  
  
Star walked out and closed the door. Vash was makin' a break for his bed again then Star opened the door and said, "Oh no you don't!"  
  
"Oh yes I do." Vash said clinging to his bed.  
  
Star tugged Vash off but he still clung to the bed. Star growled and put her hands to her hips and said, "Fine no clean underwear for you."  
  
"What do you mean by that." Vash said hiding under his covers.  
  
"I'm getting you dressed and your keepin' those underwear on no new ones!" Star said pulling out his clothes.  
  
"Oh no." Vash said hiding under his bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Knives walked out of his office to hear Legato and Keket fighting... again...  
  
He sighed and shook his head, "What's wrong this time?"  
  
Keket looked at him with angry amber eyes. "Zazie invited Vash and Star over for a party!"  
  
"Oh good! I'll go get the decorations!" Knives said, happily running out the door.  
  
Keket sweat dropped. "I'm surrounded..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vash growled as Star spiked his hair, "You're goin' and like it. Even though Knives is there but hey."  
  
Vash grumbled.  
  
Weird voice says, "Grumblemon!"  
  
Vash jumps and says, "Ok I'm goin' with you."  
  
"Good." Star smiled happily.  
  
Vash says, "I WILL FIND THAT WEIRD VOICE!!!"  
  
Star shook her head hopelessly and walked out of the room to get changed. Vash made a break for his bed again and Star said, "VASH GET OUT OF THAT BED."  
  
Vash whined like a puppy and crawled out of the bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Keket had finally calmed down and was giving Legato puppy eyes. "Pwease lemme go, 'Gato..."  
  
"*Le*gato. There is an L E in it," Legato snapped. "And no, I won't let you go."  
  
Keket's got big and chibi-like. "Pwease? 'Gato-kins?"  
  
Legato twitched. "Never call me that again..."  
  
Keket gave a chibi evil grin. "Pwease 'Gato-kins? I wuv you!"  
  
"Stop saying that!" Legato yelled.  
  
She faked chibi-sobbing. "But it's twue! I wuv you!"  
  
Legato gave up and walked out of the room.  
  
Keket growled and called him a very bad name.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Star tugged Vash out of his room and locked it.  
  
"Try gettin' into bed now." Star said.  
  
Vash bolted down the hall and into Star's bed.  
  
"For cryin' out loud." Star said stomping down to her bedroom.  
  
As soon as she walked into her room Vash grabbed the covers and covered his self up and screamed like a little girl.  
  
"VASH GET THE HECK OUT OF MY BED!" Star said grabbing him.  
  
"NO I DUN WANNA!" Vash cried like a child.  
  
Star growled, "I need to get changed you perv!"  
  
"I won't look." Vash said.  
  
Star's face got red as she was about to yell again.  
  
"Cat got your tongue." Vash said.  
  
Star fell to her knees and started to cry.  
  
Vash blinked and walked up to her, "Didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"Yea and I didn't mean to do this." Star looked up at Vash and grabbed him by the hand and flung him out of her room.  
  
"AHH!!!" Vash said hitting the wall and Star slammed the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Keket stared at the ceiling. E.G. walked in and she looked at him. An idea struck her.  
  
"Oh E.G.!" she said batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
E.G. looked at her. "Yes ma'am?"  
  
Keket resisted the urge to growl. She lost count of how many times she told everyone her name was "Keket". Not "miss", "Miss Gunslinger", or "ma'am". "Can you untie me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
E.G. walked over to her and untied her.  
  
"Thanks babe," she said, winking. She then ran into Legato's room.  
  
"You!" she yelled, tackling him to the floor. "You did that on purpose!"  
  
"No, really?" he said sarcastically. "Now get off me."  
  
"You know," she said, smirking evilly, "I really wasn't kidding when I said I loved you..."  
  
Legato blinked a few times.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah! In your dreams!"  
  
Keket jumped up and ran to her room and locked the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Star walked out of her room and found Vash sleepin' on the couch.  
  
"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!" Star cried.  
  
Vash woke with a snap.  
  
Star started to cry again.  
  
Vash growled and got up.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Star stops crying and answers the phone and says, "Hello."  
  
"Hey Star it's Dusty!"  
  
"Oh hewwo!" Star said.  
  
"What's up!" Dusty said.  
  
"Wanna come to a party?!" Star said.  
  
"I'm fine... A party sure!" Dusty said.  
  
"Then come here."  
  
There's a knock at the door.  
  
Star answers, "Hi?"  
  
Dusty has a cell phone, "Hi Star."  
  
"Hi dusty, Hi person at the door." Star smiled and threw the phone over her shoulder.  
  
Star managed to hit Vash with the phone.  
  
"Nice shot Star." Dusty said as she threw her cell phone at Vash.  
  
Cell phone hits Vash.  
  
"Ow... x.o" Vash said.  
  
"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!" Star said grabbing Vash and Dusty and running out the door.  
  
***********************//////////**********//////******  
  
Catherine: THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPIE!!!  
  
Chelea: (snickers)  
  
Both: R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
Chelea: That's read and review not rest and relax... :P 


	2. Dancing and spin 'da bottle

Chelea: (sobbing hysterically) I hate those *bleep*s!

Catherine: -_-; Alrighty on with the next chapie before she cuts out the bleeps. ^_^;

Chelea: I HATE YOU VASH THE STAMPEDE!!! AND YOUR *BLEEP*IN BROTHER!!!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////////////

Star dragged Dusty and Vash across the desert. She stopped on the porch? Of the gun-ho guns place. Star and Dusty knocked on the door. Zazie opened the door and said, "Hi ^.^"

"Hewwo!" Star said, "Hope ya know that I'm not here ta dance ^_^;"

From inside could be heard a loud banging and:

"Keket get out of that room now!"

"No!"

"I said now!"

"And I said no! Go away!"

"Keket Gunslinger!"

"I know my name Legato Bluesummers!"

Star, Vash and Dusty blinks a few times.

"Keket's mad at me for invitin' you guys…" Zazie sighed. "I think Legato is too, but he hasn't said anything…"

"Ok..." Star said sneaking up behind Legato and covering his eyes, "Hi!"

"Hi Star…" he said. "Keket get out here now!"

"No! For the tenth time no!"

Star takes out her gun and blasts the door open and walks away.

Keket growled. She was, surprisingly, wearing a black dress. She had her jet-black hair pulled into a bun.

"Ra! Don't you people ever knock?!"

"I've been knocking for the last half hour…" Legato said. "And when did you start wearing dresses?"

"Noneya." Keket walked past them into the living room.

"Doesn't she have a bad attitude..." Vash said.

"You bet I do!" came Keket's voice from the living room.

"You have no idea…" Legato sighed. "Try living with her…"

"I heard that!"

"Poor ya Legato." Star said.

Legato shook his head, then followed Keket into the living room.

Vash grumbled about bein' here. Star tugged him by the ear into the livin' room.

Dusty shrugged and pogoed after everyone.

Keket shook her head at the pink streamers Knives was putting along the wall. "You people must like tormenting me…"

"It's fun!" Knives said happily.

Keket started twitching as he dangled a piece of the streamers on her head.

Zazie got out a hat with everyone's name in it, "Alrighty! Here's the people who are goin' to be dancin' together for the first slow dance." 

Everyone blinked.

"Ok!" Zazie said pullin' names out of the hat, "First, Knives and Dusty! Next, Keket and (dum dum dum) Vash! Last, Legato and Star."

Keket's face paled. Then after shouting random swear words, chased Zazie around the house again.

"Don't blame me! Blame the hat!" he yelled.

"You're the one who drew the names!" Keket shouted.

"Stop ya yellin'!" Knives said.

"I won't!" Keket yelled.

Knives threw a bottle at Keket hitting her right in the head.

Keket stopped chasing Zazie and turned to face Knives, her eyes glowing white. "You didn't just do that…"

"Your right I didn't." Knives said.

Keket's eyes narrowed. "You did… Now you shall pay!"

Dusty leaned toward Star and whispered, "She scares me…"

Star nods and says, "Me too." 

Legato used his mind to make Keket do the Chicken Dance.

Keket glared at them all. She then turned Star's, Dusty's, and Knives' hair pink and made Legato do the Boot Scootin' Boogie.

Star growled and turned their hair color back and stopped Legato from doin' what he was doin'.

"Let's just dance..." Star said about to reach for her gun.

Keket crossed her arms. "I don't dance…"

"Nor do I but we Have to." Star said.

"I don't have to do anything…" Keket said. "And Legato you can't pull that stunt again cause I blocked you."

"What ever Keket, I'm the DJ!" Zazie said running to the DJ table.

Vash grabbed Keket by the arm and dragged her onto the dance floor. "C'mon butthead! Let's dance!"

"Unhand me!" Keket shouted trying to run away.

Knives and Dusty started dancin' when the music started. Star and Legato just looked at each other. Star sighed and said, "Well might as well get this over with..." 

"Yeah…" Legato said.

Star put her hands on Legato's shoulders and Legato put his hands on Star's hips and they started to slow dance.

Keket glared at Vash.

Vash put his hands on Keket's hips to keep her from running away. Keket sighed and put her hands on his shoulders.

Star only looked at the ground not lookin' anywhere else. Legato was taller than Star so he just looked over her.

Star sighed.

There was a loud slapping sound. Everyone looked over at Vash and Keket. Vash had a red hand print on his face and Keket was looking extremely PO'd.

Star gave out a laugh. Dusty just kept lookin' at Vash and Keket about to laugh, and Knives and Legato was in their own little dream world.

When the song ended, Zazie said into the microphone, "Now it's time for Spin the Bottle!"

Keket's face got red with anger. "You like tormenting me don't you, you little brat!"

She would have chased him again if it wasn't for Vash still keeping her from running any where.

Star snuck a kiss to Legato before she went and sat down.

Keket took a step forward, but Vash was still holding her in place. She grinned sadistically and slapped him again. She walked over and sat down between Legato and Star.

Star gave a silent growl and sat there.

Everyone else joined them, with Dusty and Knives sitting next to each other.

Keket smirked and started singing: "Dusty and Knives sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Dusty and Knives glared at her.

"My God… The wench can spell…" Legato said.

"My Ra! What is that on your face?" Keket slapped Legato. "Whoops… Thought I saw a bug…"

"Time to split these two up." Star said pushing Keket over to Vash and sitting next to Legato, "Wait let me change that..." 

Star pushed Keket over between Knives and Dusty, "There that's better." She sat next to Legato.

"Oh no you don't." Keket said standing up and shoving Star aside. "I can read your mind. I ain't stupid."

Legato opened his mouth to say something but Keket gave him a death glare.

Star grinned and said, "I can look in your mind and see a little monkey running around in your head! And it's saying 'I LOVE LEGATO!!!'"

Keket smirked. "Are you sure the name is 'Legato' and not 'Kek'?" 

"I'm not stupid." Star said picking up Keket and throwing her out the window then sitting down next to Legato.

Keket flew back into the room, folding her black wings as she landed. She then kicked Star in the back of the head. 

Star held the back of her head and sobbed.

Legato stood up and sat down between them. "Children play nice…"

Keket looked at him. "Don't gimme that crap Mr. I've killed more people than I can count."

Star still sat there and cried.

"Okay I guess I'll go first." Zazie said, spinning the bottle in the center of the circle. It landed on a cactus.

"When did a cactus become a player in the game?" Star said resting her head on Legato's shoulder about to fall asleep.

Keket hummed innocently and looked at the ceiling.

Dusty looked at Keket. "Keket did it…"

"No? Really?" Keket rolled her eyes. "You humans are soo under-developed…"

"You gotta problem with humans?" Dusty asked defensively.

"Actually," Keket grinned sadistically, "yes I do."

Star yawned, "Ok just kiss the cactus." Star said closing her eyes.

Zazie looked at Star with a hurt look. "Do I hafta?"

"Yes! Now kiss the damn cactus!" Keket said.

Legato elbowed Keket in the ribs and the cactus turned back into Vash.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Keket said grabbing her side.

Vash blinked a few times and said, "What happened??????????"

Keket rubbed her side. "Nothin'…"

Zazie looked at Vash and said, "I'M NOT KISSING HIM!!!!!"

Keket gave him her trademark sadistic grin. "You gotta 'lil dude."

Star yawned again and said, "He can take a Chicken…"

"Star you're an angel!" Zazie said, looking like he was going to hug her.

"Thanks I am a angel ^.^" Star said smiling.

Keket muttered something under her breath.

"My turn I guess…" Vash said spinning the bottle and it landing on… Keket.

Keket hit her knees. "OH RA! WHY HAVE YOU FORESAKEN ME?!?!"

Star held back the laugh and Vash just blinked, "I'll take a Chicken before I get hit…"

"Good choice…" Keket said, glaring at the ceiling. "My turn…"

She spun it and it landed on Legato. Keket started twitching madly. "Oh Ra, what did I ever do to deserve this…?"

"TAKE A CHICKEN FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!!" Star yelled then covered her mouth.

"I never back down from anything…" Keket said, still twitching.

"Keket, your scarin' me more than you did before." Dusty said.

Keket turned to face Dusty, eyes glowing white again. "Good…" she hissed, still twitching.

Dusty sweat dropped.

"And Star," Keket turned her attention back to Star, "STOP THINKING ABOUT ME TAKIN' A CHICKEN! It's getting' annoying… over and over and over…"

Star looked out into space, "Now who said I was thinkin' about you takin' a chicken… I was thinkin' about the animal chicken."

"Sure…" Keket said giving her sarcastic thumbs up. Her eyes changed back to amber. She leaned closer to Legato, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No!" Zazie shouted. "That's not a kiss!"

Keket groaned. "Ra, you have forsaken me! For the fourth time tonight…"

Star had fallen asleep with her head on Legato's shoulder.

Keket sighed, but then gave yet another sadistically evil grin. "Well, if I must do this… stand up Legato."

"No…" Legato said, "I know what your up to." Legato points to Star.

"No I'm not. It's just a lot easier to kiss someone who's not sitting down." Keket said, still twitching a little.

Legato sighed and nudged Star to lay on Vash's shoulder. He stood up as Keket walked closer to him.

Star put out her foot to trip Keket.

Keket kicked her in the shin with a very pointed boot.

"Ouch what did I do!!!" Star whined, "Ya little person you broke my leg."

"Good…" Keket smirked. She leaned in and kissed Legato quickly. Then she started twitching madly again.

Star smirked, "The little monkey is saying again, 'I LOVE LEGATO!!!'" 

"I… do not… like… that… bastard… So get… that… thought… out of… your head…" Keket said, still twitching.

"Now it's screaming. 'I'm lying!!!'" Star laughed.

"I'm… gonna… block you… in a minute… if… you don't… stop sayin'… things… like that…" Keket growled.

"Person, I'm the Goddess of Love I can tell from your face." Star said.

"Oh really?…Wanna… put… Love against… Darkness…?" Keket asked, eyes getting white again.

"Lets try Lightness against Darkness and see who wins." Growled Star.

Legato stepped in between them. "Children! I said no fighting!"

"Call me… a child again… and I'll… send you… to… Ammit…" Keket said glaring at him.

"Bite me Legato." Star said glaring at Keket.

Legato sighed and walked over to Keket. He picked her up and tossed her over his left shoulder.

"Put… me… down…!" Keket yelled.

Legato walked over to a chair and sat Keket in it. He tied her to it with rope that just so happened to be lying on the floor next to it. 

"Not… again…" Keket said.

Legato then dragged the chair back to the circle and sat back down between Star and Keket.

"Legato just take your turn." Star said sighing.

Legato nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on… Star!

Star blinked.

"Your welcome Star…" Keket muttered. 

Star sweat dropped at Keket.

"Goddess powers… rock…" Keket said unenthusiastically.

"Shall I set you on fire…" Star said.

"Please do… I… want to… die…" Keket smirked.

Star hits Keket a few times, "Stop twitching."

"I… can't…" Keket said.

Star sweat dropped again.

"Are you two gonna kiss or what?" Dusty said impatiently.

Star pointed to Legato, "Ask him he could take a Chicken."  


Keket stared at the ceiling.

"Stand up, Star." Legato said looking at her.

Star sighed and stood up.

Legato leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

Star blinked and plopped down on the ground. Then spun the bottle… It landed on… Knives. Star sighed and hurried and kissed him before they got into a talkative mood again.

Knives spun the bottle and it landed on… Dusty! (big surprise…:P)

They both blushed.

Keket snickered and started singing this "Kissing Song" again.

Dusty picked up the bottle and threw it at Keket.

"Ow! Filthy… human…" Keket said, STILL twitching.

"Stop twitching!" Star said shooting a rubber bullet at Keket.

"Hey! Leave me… alone! I'm the… one who's… tied to the… chair!" Keket growled.

Knives leaned over and kissed Dusty. Dusty and Knives both blushed.

"Well since Dusty broke the bottle," Keket said, "now what?"

Star walked out side and picked up some snow and walked back in, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" Star said throwing the snow at Keket.

Legato untied Keket as she grinned again. "It's on Star!" she laughed.

Star clung to Legato, "HELP!!!" 

Keket grinned VERY sadistically. "I SHALL AVENGE EVERY THING YOU PEOPLE HAVE DONE TO ME!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////////////////

Chelea: I thought that was *bleep*in funny if I do say so myself…

Catherine: Yea me too… ^.^ But the monkey is still saying, 'I LOVE LEGATO!!!'

(Keket walks in and shoots Chelea and Catherine in the leg then walks out)

Catherine: (shall act like knives) MY LEG IT HURTS, DID YOU REALLY SHOOT ME!!! DID YOU ACTUALLY SHOOT ME!!!!! (laughs and heals leg out of person magic)

Chelea: (twitches in pain) I think… it's cause I… stole… her name… (heals self but continues twitching)

Catherine: (throws everyone that is twitchin' to the man eatin' monkeys) R&R ^o^

Chelea: AHHH!!!! (has demon minions kill monkeys) (huggles demon minions)


	3. THE CHICKENS!

Star ran outside and hid behind a rock before Keket could kill her with a snowball.  
  
"Oh Starlight where are you..." Keket said walkin' outside with a snowball.  
  
Star dug a hole into the ground and made like a... Uhhh... mole and dug. Star stopped half way and bumped into a big thing a ma bobber. She took out a flashlight and shinned it on the thing and screamed.  
  
"Who the he-." Star screamed.  
  
"Hey mole stop screamin'!" The dude said.  
  
"-ll are you!!!!!!" She finished.  
  
"I'm uhh... who am I? Wait! I'm El Hustino."  
  
"El a what ta?" Star said pulling the dude out of the hole.  
  
His mind went blank and he said, "Wait who are you." He asked suspiciously.  
  
"My name is Starlight but ya better call me Star or die!"  
  
"Alright Starlight." El-Hustino said.  
  
Star picked him up and through him over the rock having him land on Keket.  
  
"Hi there." El-Hustino said.  
  
Keket growled and threw him off and ran off to look for Star.  
  
"Isn't she a nice person." He growled.  
  
Star ran behind the house and said, "First base..." Then behind another rock, "Second Base." Then behind Zazie, "Third base..." She looked at Legato and ran towards him and hid behind him, "Homebase..."  
  
Legato turned around and looked at Star, "What are you talkin' about?"  
  
Star gasped as she saw Keket walkin' towards her then she looked at Legato, "Excuse me Legato." Star said hiding in Legato's jacket.  
  
Keket growled and walked passed him still lookin' for Star. Just then Keket realized she was still wearing a dress. She cleared her throat and looked up the ceiling. "A little help here, Chelea and Catherine?"  
  
"Sure..." Catherine said typing in all kinds of computer stuff.  
  
There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared Keket was still wearing a dress but it white with gold trimmings. It was low-cut and came down to her knees. Keket looked at it and screamed, "Ah! It looks like what I wore in Egypt! Bad memories!"  
  
She started sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Oops sorry!" Catherine said banging on the computer making it fizz a little and typed something else in, "It must be broken..."  
  
"CHELEA CON CARNI YOU FIX THAT COMPUER NOW!!!" Keket screamed while still sobbing.  
  
Chelea blinked while laughing hysterically.  
  
"Nice dress..." Knives and Vash said.  
  
Keket growled as her eyes turned white again. "Wanna make somethin' of it?"  
  
"I gotta agree with them, Keket... it is a nice dress..." Legato said.  
  
El Hustino walked up to Keket and looked at the dress, "Nice dress..." He ran away after that not to get hit.  
  
Star popped out of Legato's coat and said, "Lets get on with the story." And she popped back down hiding.  
  
Keket huffed and ran into her room.  
  
"Not again..." Legato sighed.  
  
Keket came back out a few minutes later in black leather pants with laces up the sides, a black half shirt, and a black jacket.  
  
"On with the snowball fight!" Catherine said typing away at the keyboard.  
  
There was a rumbling sound and everyone looked to the horizon. Many small figures were approaching them, and a faint clucking sound could be heard.  
  
"Chickens ahoy!!!!" Star said hiding back in legato's coat.  
  
Legato blinked a few times a little confused at Star and the chickens, "But what do chickens want with us??"  
  
Dusty started cackling evilly, almost like Knives. "I summoned them here! Muahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Keket blinked. "And why would you do that?"  
  
"BECAUSE I AM THE ALL POWERFUL GODDESS OF CHICKENS!!!!!" Dusty laughed maniacally.  
  
The chickens ran forth attacking everything and everyone!!! Star gave a shriek not wanting to be soomshed when legato would fall over.  
  
Keket opened her wings and flew onto the roof. She stuck her tongue out at everyone from her safe perch on the roof.  
  
Star popped out of Legato's coat and stood up, "I'm not stupid... I have wings..." She muttered, "But I'm not good at flying." She opened her wings and flew up but fell and then try to fly again and fell again.  
  
Keket gave her trademark sadistic grin and flew up with grace. She flew around a little, diving and swerving to show off the over 5,000 years of practice.  
  
"Leave me alone about that!!!," Star yells and mutters, "I'm a angel in training..."  
  
"And ya now tell us all that..." Legato said.  
  
"Head for the hills!!!" El Hustino said running into a rock.  
  
Keket smirked evilly at Star. "Shows how much better goddesses are than angels..."  
  
"I was a goddess... But I was de-promoted to be a angel after I almost kill one of the goddesses..." Star said.  
  
Keket snickered. "Ah... I love being Goddess of Darkness..."  
  
"AND I LOVE BEING GODDESS OF CHICKENS!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Dusty yelled still laughing manaically. The chickens started attacking Legato and Vash.  
  
"ACK!!!!!" Star said shooting the chickens that where by her, "DIE DEMONS OF THE UNDERWORLD!!!!!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE NAME OF THE UNDERWORLD IN VAIN!" Keket yelled and then growled at Star.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY CHICKENS!!!!" Dusty yelled.  
  
"ENOUGH WITH THE CHICKENS!!!" Keket yelled jumping off the roof and hitting Dusty in the head with a rock.  
  
"IDIOT STUPID PERSON SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD STOP THE CHICKENS!!!!!! EL-STUPITO!!" Star yelled the chickens picking at her and trying to knock her down.  
  
Keket sighed. "Everyone get in the house. Knives you take Dusty in..."  
  
Everyone ran inside and held the door shut it the chickens where hitting the door with their heads to open the door.  
  
There was a vooshing sound and a lot of frantic clucking. Keket opened the door and walked in the house, dusting off her hands.  
  
"Help..." Star said hiding and pointing at the ducks that where flying over head.  
  
Keket groaned and muttered something in Egyptian. A big black vortex appeared and engulfed the ducks then disapeared.  
  
Everyone looked outside and looked around and said, "uh-oh..."  
  
They looked at El Hustino on the ground twitching with chicken pecks and duck poop on him.  
  
Zazie slowly walked up to him and said, "Are you ok??"  
  
"Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh." Is all he could say.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\  
  
Catherine: well Chelea left when El Hustino was covered in poop... So I'll be the one saying stuff so bye bye. Wait! If ya'll wanna be in the story tell me I'll be only putting ya all in three chapies cause I read El Hustino's story there was a lot of people and I'm doin' what he is doin'. So now bye bye. (El Hustino if ya wanna add ideas and other stuff tell me. Me and Keket was dumbfounded how to put ya in the story but since ya is puttin' us in your story we put ya in the story ^.^)  
  
(Chelea walks in)  
  
Catherine: it's chelea!!! Would ya like to say anything like words of wisdom?  
  
Chelea: (has skateboard chucked at head and is attacked by chickens) AHH!! STUPID DUSTIE! (bleep)!  
  
Catherine: (laughs) Too bad for you Chelea! Nothin' happened to me!  
  
Chelea: (chucks her snowboard at Catherine's head and smirks as it hits her) Anyway, I don't think either one of us are very good at cameos so if it sucks you know why...  
  
Catherine: (ducks) chelea you (bleepin) person!!!  
  
Chelea: (whacks Catherine with her snowboard this time) Suka! :P  
  
Catherine: It's on I challenge you to yahoo Graffiti!!!!!  
  
Chelea: (sounds like Yami) I accept your challenge Catherine!  
  
Catherine: R&R to see who wins on the next trigun party...  
  
Chelea: (hangs up a sign that says "No Skateboarding") 


End file.
